1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses and methods for image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for generating a composite image is known, in which a plurality of images obtained from respective imaging elements are composed, thereby generating the composite image for displaying a wide range of 360°, or the like.
Also, a method for correcting gains of respective cameras is known, where images are captured by the respective cameras and the gains of the respective cameras are corrected in order to adjust color tone of an area of the image which is captured by adjacent cameras in duplicate.
However, an image generated from a plurality of images by using conventional methods may include a part, at which the respective images are connected, having a discrepancy of brightness since the conventional method does not correct the image based on image data of a captured image. Hence an image quality of the image generated by using the conventional methods may be low.